


Loose

by crystallinecacophany



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, Crying, Death Threats, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinecacophany/pseuds/crystallinecacophany
Summary: Ouma feels Saihara hasn't been paying attention to him enough and may be straying away from him. Ouma intends to deal with this by threatening him and tying him up.





	Loose

Saihara wakes up to a knocking on his door. He rises from his bed confused, slightly nervous and anxious, he looks at the clock by his bed and sees it’s 3 am, his anxiety gets worse.  
Who could be knocking on my door this late? Ouma? But, we just got in a fight there’s no way…  
Saihara rises and goes to the mirror, trying his best to flatten his hair, but to no avail, the bed head resides. He opens the door to be surprised with the sight of Ouma.

“Hey there sleepy head, jeez how does your hair get like that just from sleeping?” he asks, his usual sly grin on his face.

Saihara blushes and brushes his hands through his hair sporadically, looking to the floor embarrassed.

“Wh-what are you doing here it’s three in the morning!”

“I came to see you, obviously,” Ouma says slipping past Saihara into his room.

Ouma instantly flips Saihara around and slams him against the door, shutting it loudly, and he holds Saihara’s hands behind his back. Saihara struggles and tries to escape but Ouma’s bony grip is surprisingly strong. With his cheek pressed against the door Saihara mutters out,

“O-ouma what the hell are you doing?”

“I told you to call me Kokichi,” Ouma whispers in Saihara’s ear, as he begins to tie rope around his wrists, tying his arms together, Saihara tries to move to his right to escape while Ouma is focusing on tying, but Ouma grabs his arms tightly, squeezing his flesh, nails digging into his arms.

Saihara cringes, face still pressed against the door, mutters

“Why, why are you doing this?” 

Ouma flips Saihara around and puts a ball gag in his mouth, Saihara jerking his head, but Ouma just grips his face hard with his hands and locks him firmly in place, the ball gag now clasped on tight. Saihara now unable to talk, just looks Ouma in the eyes, confused, scared, yet still trusting him, a tinge of sadness on his face, a face that asks “Why?”

“Oh don’t look at me like that, like some kind of poor puppy, you knew this was coming the second you got involved with me, I’m awful, horrible, I’m a shitty person that has shitty thoughts and does shitty things to people and you knew that, everyone did, but you still chose to pursue me like some kind of idiot. But I guess it’s because you’re so nice, you saw past all my shittiness and saw a person? Huh is that what you would say? HILARIOUS! I’m doing this because I feel you need to be secured, put into place, I felt like you were coming loose, too loose, not tight enough, tied to me, I saw you looking at Kiibo and laughing with Kaede, and it’s disgusting, to think that you would look at someone other than me, so this is what you get, I’m putting you--

Ouma pulls out a knife and rests it against Saihara’s throat, Saihara looks down with a terrified look, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, but as he does this and exhales, the knife slightly cuts into his flesh, a few drops of blood dripping down his neck, a stinging sensation now against his throat.

In your place,” Ouma whispers in his ears and then bites down on his ear lobe hard and Saihara screams out a vaguely guttural sound, due to his inability to speak.

How am I the one that’s coming loose? You were the one who ignored me! I tried to go to your room, ask around about you, look in the arcade where you normally are, but to no avail, it’s like you just dropped off the face of the planet! You were the one avoiding ME! Saihara thinks to himself, a hot tear streams down his face, he’s so frustrated, and scared, and confused, and angry, and that mix of emotions overwhelms him his heart pounds in his chest, scared of what Ouma could do to him, but also filled with love and devotion for him, trust that he would never truly ever do anything to hurt him.

Ouma leads Saihara to the bed and throws him on it like a ragdoll, Saihara inhales sharply from the pain of his tied arms behind him hitting the bed, in an uncomfortable position. Ouma straddles him and puts the knife against his neck again.

“Try to move, try to kick, and I slit your throat,” he says as he licks his lips. 

As a terrified look returns to Saihara’s face, Ouma begins to laugh, to cackle, he throws back his head, then slams his hand down, around Saihara’s throat and grasps it tight, choking him, Saihara heaves, coughs, and gags, the saliva from the gag ball dripping down his chin and creating a small puddle on his chest.

“I could kill you right now, I could chop you up into little pieces, slice you from head to toe, I could skewer your eyeballs out, stab your tongue and yank it right out of your mouth, I could crush your little throat in my hand right now, I could beat your body till your breath is gone, till you’re black and blue, then I’d tie your lifeless body tight to mine, so we’d never be apart and you’d never come loose again. But of course I could never do any of that to you, I love you too much Shuichi, I couldn’t actually kill you, I just think about hurting you a lot, it’s part of the reason I’m so fucked up,” Ouma says as he puts the knife in his mouth now and chokes Saihara with both hands, shaking him up and down and laughing maniacally.

Ouma pulls some more rope out of his back pocket and grins. He undresses Saihara and then begins to tie Saihara’s arms to the headboard, spread his legs and ties his ankles to the headboard as well. Saihara tries to take deep breaths, spit covering his torso now, coughing, crying, the hot tears stinging his cheeks.  
Ouma now looks at Saihara’s exposed ass.

“This should be fun,” Ouma says, he pulls a hair brush from under Saihara’s bed. Saihara looks confused and concerned,

Did he put that under there? I didn’t put it under there! Saihara thinks.

Ouma sticks the end of the hairbrush in his mouth, covering it with saliva, then he starts to roll the end around in Saihara’s spit covered chest.

“Might as well not waste saliva!” Ouma says with a giggle then he sticks a saliva covered finger in Saihara’s ass hole and starts fingering him. Saihara’s arms are held uncomfortably above his head, along with his legs, as he moans and his chest heaves.

“Hehe this is fun, you make the cutest moans, even with a ballgag Shuichi,” Ouma says, and he leans forward and starts to bite and suck on Saihara’s neck, hard, sucking and biting his flesh till it turns a purple/black color. He does this all over his neck, Saihara moans in pleasure and pain, more tears spilling down his face, his neck feels swollen and numb.

Suddenly something is shoved into Saihara’s ass hole with no warning and he cries, a sharp cry, the object cold and hard, tears through flesh and he feels hot blood trickle down his ass, his ass hole pulsing with pain, Saihara now sobs, his whole body trembling and shaking, sweating, his arms and legs numb, his neck sore, he just keeps thinking,  
Why, why why Ouma why are you doing this why please stop it hurts, I don’t like it, please  
But Ouma just laughs as he shoves the hairbrush in and out of Saihara’s ass.

“Hehe wasn’t expecting that were you huh?!? Isn’t it funny! I stuck a hairbrush in your ass!” Ouma continues to laugh hard as he shoves it in and out harder and faster, until it becomes pleasurable for Saihara and he begins to moan, the brush hitting the deepest spots inside him, it’s hard, it’s cold, but he can’t avoid the pleasure, and he cums onto his stomach and neck.

“Wow, just from a hairbrush, you’re so easy Shuichi, but I bet you wished that was my dick huh? Well too bad, I’m gonna use yours instead, before you give up on me, because you wanna leave don’t you? You want this to end, you want to get out of this situation and never talk to me again isn’t that right?”

Saihara takes a deep breath and cringes a bit, but he looks Ouma straight in the eye and shakes his head.

“No?” Ouma asks, a confused look on his face, a look of astonishment. He looks to the bed dejected, then reaches to the ball gag and pulls it out of Saihara’s mouth, drool sticking to his fingers.

Saihara spits and takes a deep breath and says in a raspy, weak voice,  
“I love you Kokichi,”

Ouma looks up at him, looks him in the eyes, and feels like he’s about to cry, but doesn’t, he shakes his head and unties Saihara’s legs and arms and then wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a deep kiss, their tongues entangling, sucking, biting each others lips.

Ouma gets a grin on his face again and goes down on Saihara, sucking hard, biting, then slowly teasing, sliding a single finger down his shaft. Saihara moans and trembles, putting his hand on Ouma’s head, digging it into his hair. Ouma rips his shirt off and pulls his pants down, and pushes his dick against Saihara’s, pulling his hand up and down both of their shafts, Saihara grabs Ouma’s dick and then pushes him down and sucks it, going deep down his throat, Ouma’s high pitched moans just turns Saihara on more until he’s hard as a rock, he licks his finger and starts to finger Ouma’s ass, one finger, then two, then he slowly shoves his dick inside Ouma. Ouma whimpers, but then grins, pulls away then pushes Saihara down, Saihara gives him a confused look, then ouma slowly sits down on Saihara’s dick, both of them moaning and trembling.

Ouma puts his hands on Saihara’s shoulder and his hips thrust up and down, Saihara bites down into Ouma’s neck and sucks hard, payback for his sore and blackened neck, Ouma moans and Saihara starts nibbling on his ear sucking on it as well, Ouma keeps thrusting until he cums, and then Saihara cums shortly after inside of Ouma, filling him with hot warm fluid. Ouma pulls out slowly and then falls on top of Saihara, breathing heavily. He then reaches under the bed again and pulls out handcuffs.

Saihara sighs and shakes his head.

“Really?” he asks.

Ouma handcuffs Saihara’s wrist to his own. 

“There, now we’ll never be apart and you’ll never come loose!” Ouma says with a giddy laugh.


End file.
